


Puppy Love

by richietoaster



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, eddie works at a dog kennel/shelter, hes also a badass, richie is so flustered its so fucking cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster
Summary: He watches Eddie smirk and lean over the counter, “You’re back again, huh?”Richie freezes and opens his mouth to speak but he can’t get the words out- which, he doesn’t even know what he expected to say. An apology?Instead, a weak, “What?” comes out.“Everytime you come in, I keep thinking you’re gonna ask me out but you never do.”“I..”Eddie uses both hands to cup around his mouth and half -shouts across the lobby, “Go on a date with me already!”or, Eddie works at a dog kennel/shelter, and Richie falls for him fast.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH! im so excited to post this. i've been working on this for MONTHS. And honestly? I think a little bit of fluff is what us reddies need right now so I'm here to feed yall.

“Do you ever like, feel bad for these dogs?” 

“Well, yeah, Rich. I know some must have had r-rough lives.”

Richie nods, “I just wish I could save them all.” He’s tagging along with Bill so he can surprise his parents with a dog. Ever since Bill moved out, he says they’ve been alone and sad.

“Do you think that your parents will be mad?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Do you think they’ll keep it?”

“If not, I will myself.. Are you d-done w-with the questions?”

“Sorry,” Richie shrugs, “I’ve never been to a shelter before. I just wanna pet all the dogs.”

“You just wanna adopt them all.”

“You got me there.”

Bill pushes the door open and they’re immediately greeted by the sound of barking, followed by a cheery voice, “Welcome to  _ Homeward Bound!  _ Are either of you looking to adopt?”

Richie isn’t paying attention, instead starting to drift away toward the dozens of cages that are further into the building.

“I-I-I am,” Bill says. “For my parents.”

“Awesome! Well, my name is Eddie and I’ll be around if you need any help. Feel free to look around at the pups and come find me if you want to go and play with some of them, have any questions, or are ready to do paperwork!”

“I’ll do that, thank you!” Bill strolls around until he finds Richie playing with a bulldog through the cage, who can’t be older than a few months. Richie wiggles his finger in a hole through it and lets her gently gnaw on him, letting a chuckle escape his mouth. Bill thinks he looks so smitten.

“I wonder what her story is,” Richie smiles sadly at her.

“Not every dog here has a sad story you know.”

Richie turns around, not expecting that voice, but Bill’s. “How do you know?” He asks the guy. He motions toward his name tag.

“I work here. I was just talking to your friend like a minute ago, but you seem a little distracted by the pups here- which I don’t blame you, they’re all so cute.. But, yeah, not every dog has a sad story. We named her Rosie. She was in a big litter and the owner not able to keep a lot of them. All of her sisters and brothers have been adopted already- she’s the last one.”

“She’s super cute,” Richie comments, “Don’t know how I could’ve missed you though, you’re so much cuter.”

“Richie,” Bill scolds under his breath.

“No, it’s okay,” Eddie smiles, “I have to disagree with you, though,  _ Richie,”  _ he says like he’s testing his name out, “Little Rosie here has to be the cutest thing here.”

“Can we see her, p-please?”

“Of course!” Eddie takes the key from around his neck and unlocks the cage, allowing the two to go inside before him. Rosie is flailing her limbs, so excited to see people. Her barks are more like little high pitched squeals of happiness. 

“Bill, oh my god, please get her, I’m begging you.” Richie nudges her over to Bill, and she gladly lets the other scoop her up in his arms.

“I think I’m gonna.”

“It’s not all the time everyone finds their dog to be the first one they look at,” Eddie says, “I’m so happy you’re getting her for your parents.”

“I don’t live at home b-but I’m gonna have to visit more often n-n-now,” Bill tells Eddie.

“You think they’d be weirded out if I randomly came to visit, too?” Richie asks, stroking Rosie’s fur. 

“Just call first. My mother would have your head if she randomly found you in our living room.”

Eddie laughs at the pair, “I’ll put a sign up to say that she’s adopted, so that nobody else can look or play with her. Are you ready for the paperwork? After everything is set, you are free to take her. She is already registered within the state and has her shots.”

Bill nods and Eddie grins, leading them both to the office, getting started immediately. 

* * *

  
  
  


Richie can’t help it, really. Well, he supposes he could, but it’s on impulse, if he’s honest- he doesn’t know how he ends up at  _ Homeward Bound-  _ okay he knows exactly why he’s there, but can he be blamed? Eddie is just so cute and bubbly and Richie wants to see him- just once more. 

“Welcome to  _ Homeward Bound!  _ Are you looking to- hey, I know you! Bill, is it?”

Richie waves him off with a laugh, “No, that’s my friend. I’m Richie.”

“Right! Sorry, sometimes I can’t match faces to names, apparently.” Eddie’s smile is wide, “So, are you here to adopt?” 

“I- no, I- do you.. Sell.. dog food here?” Richie is unprepared. Fuck, he can’t even  _ say why he’s actually here!  _

“Yes, we do, in fact. Are you getting some for you friend’s dog?”

“Uh..”  _ Yes, fucking say yes, don’t look stupid!  _ “Yes?” Another question. He’s done for.

Eddie smirks, almost knowingly, “Right. Follow me..” He leads Richie to the counter, showing him a few main options behind him. “So,  _ Fromm _ is a little more expensive,  _ but  _ it’s one of the best brands out there-”

“I’ll take it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Alright then,” Eddie claps, moving over a few feet to press buttons on the register, quickly ringing him up. “For a twelve pound bag, it’ll be thirty-eight ninety-nine. Cash or debit?”

Almost forty dollars-  _ Bill totally owes him..  _ “Debit..” Richie hands his card over and watches him swipe it. He leaves with a quiet ‘thank you’ and a waves. He doesn’t really want to leave. 

* * *

  
  


“Bill, you totally fucking owe me, my dude,” Richie says as he’s kicking their apartment door open with his foot. He has the bag of dog food in both hands. 

“What the hell is that?”

“I found myself in the dog shelter earlier today. I had to make up an excuse to tell Eddie so I didn’t look dumb.”

Bill takes the bag from his friend’s hands and smirks, “Why w-w-were you at  _ Homeward Bound _ , huh?”

“Man, shut up, you know why, I know why, I bet Eddie knows why.”

“Yeah, y-you didn’t make it subtle when you blatantly called him cute within s-s-seconds of m-meeting him.”

Richie scratches the back of his neck, “Hey, it was on impulse.. I couldn’t help it. It’s like my soul was like  _ this is the person you’re going to marry, fuck shit up _ .”

“I doubt your soul said that.”

“You don’t know my soul.”

Bill laughs and raises an eyebrow, “What’s it saying right now?”

“It says to give me forty dollars in reimbursement.” 

“Nah, bro. That was your fault, you should’ve just asked him out. I’m not giving you forty dollars.”

Richie pouts, “Not even if I ask very nicely?”

“We’ll see. But for now, ar-are you gonna make dinner or do I have to call for t-takeout?”

“I guess I can make food.”

“Can I make a suggestion? Because I could really go for your fajitas!”

“The things I do for you.” Richie playfully rolls his eyes and hip checks Bill. “Go set the timer and I’ll start them.”

“Love youuuu,” Bill says.

“Yeah, yeah… I still want my forty bucks.”

* * *

Richie has stared at himself in the mirror for nearly an hour practicing, like the cliche he is, to talk to Eddie. He has it memorized by now, down to every key point he wants to say. He swears up and down that he’s going to waltz right into the building and ask Eddie out. However, when he strides in, his plan somehow immediately falls apart, and he’s standing in front of the cash register, handing the other a chew toy for Bill’s stupid dog.

“You’re a very generous friend,” Eddie says, and it sounds like a knowing tone. What  _ mockery. _ But Richie’s heart skips a beat anyways.

“Yeah, Bill definitely owes me one.” Richie is almost pissed because if Bill wouldn’t have gotten the dog, he wouldn’t be borderline obsessed with the pretty boy standing a few feet in front of him. 

“Totally. I wish my friends were as sweet as you.”

Richie’s face is colored red and he lets out a confused sounding laugh because he can’t tell if he’s in the friendzone or not. He doesn’t even know if he can classify themselves as friends.

He waves goodbye to Eddie and the closer he gets to the exit, he almost feels like he’s walking faster. Once he’s out of the building, Richie breathes a sigh of relief. Eddie might actually be the death of him.

* * *

  
  


“Okay. I’m gonna do it this time, I swear,” Richie tells Bill a few days later.

“Good, because if you bring anything else home for Rosie, I’ll actually feel bad and give you money.”

“I keep panicking! Bill, he’s so fucking cute and I literally can’t be around him without wanting to giggle like a schoolgirl.”

Bill raises an eyebrow and lets out a low chuckle, “Dude, you really do have it bad.”

Richie groans and shoves his face in a pillow. “Idffno whtado.”

“Come again?”

Richie lifts his face and lets out a dramatic cry, “I don’t know what to do!”

“You’re such a drama queen. Grow a pair and get your man.”

* * *

So Richie does. He mans up. This time in his mind he just knows he’s gonna ask Eddie out. He’s confident and he’s got this. 

But when he looks around the shelter and doesn’t see Eddie, he cautiously walks up to another worker and sheepishly asks if Eddie is working.

“I thought he was,” the girl says, “he should’ve been here by now, though. Maybe he’s off.”

Richie thanks her and turns around to leave. He should’ve shoot his shot when he had the chance because now all that confidence he has flew out the window. He’s almost to the door when hears keys being set down on a surface and a heavy but loud sigh.

“Sorry I’m late guys, I got caught in traffic.”

Richie stops in his tracks and forces himself not to look.

“Hey, Eddie. It’s fine. Bossman hasn’t even noticed, he’s on a service call, you’re all good.” Richie hears the girl who had talked to him, say. “Oh, also someone was looking for you.”

Richie’s eyes widen and he paces faster to the door. But it’s too late, because she continues, “There, he’s just leaving.”

And to this point, he angles his body to face the two of them, “uh.. Hey..”

He watches Eddie smirk and lean over the counter, “You’re back again, huh?”

Richie freezes and opens his mouth to speak but he can’t get the words out- which, he doesn’t even know what he expected to say. An apology? 

Instead, a weak,  _ “What?”  _ comes out.

“Everytime you come in, I keep thinking you’re gonna ask me out but you never do.”

“I..” 

Eddie uses both hands to cup around his mouth and half -shouts across the lobby, “Go on a date with me already!”

Who can say no to that? Definitely not Richie. 


	2. Chapter 2

Richie stands in front of Eddie’s apartment, feet pressed tightly together, inhaling slowly, trying to keep his nerves down. Eddie invited him over for their date, and he played it off as cool-ly as he could, but honestly, he felt, and still feels like, he’s going to vomit.

He knocks. He knocks three times and the door is opening within seconds.

“Hi,” Eddie flashes a smile.

“Hey,” Richie waves and grins almost shyly. 

“Do you wanna come in?” Eddie opens the door wider, stepping aside.

Richie coughs and steps in slowly.“Yeah, of course.” 

“I don’t bite, I promise,” Eddie raises his hands up in playful defense, and throws Richie a smile, “I, uh, also forgot to cook, sooo I hope you don’t mind me ordering pizza or takeout.”

Richie laughs, “No, Pizza is great.”

“Awesome, so, I’ll call and order and we can play cards or something while we wait. Sound good?”

“Sounds good,” Richie repeats, still nervous of what to say.

“Do you like pineapple on your pizza?”

“What kind of man do you take me for? Pineapple on pizza is fuckin’ life.”

“Should’ve figured, only weirdos like pineapple on pizza.”

“Are you saying you don’t?”

“I’m hurt.” Eddie chuckles and picks up his phone. “I fucking  _ love _ pineapple.” Richie watches him in awe.

  
  


Hours later, they have a pizza box thrown carelessly on Eddie’s table, them laying on the couch together. “Do you honestly believe that I knew you weren’t up to something?” 

Richie’s eyes flicker down to Eddie, who’s sitting between his legs and his head resting on his chest. He can’t believe after weeks of pining, he’s got Eddie literally tangled up with him.

He shakes his head, “No. Well.. I mean I knew you were getting suspicious after I kept coming in for Bill.. like he’s not capable of doing it himself. Or his parents, in that matter.”

“I knew you were at least attracted to me. You  _ did _ call me cute the first time you seen me.”

Richie pushes his tongue to the inside of his cheek and lets out a laugh, “Yeah, that I did.”

“Which is why I was confused that you weren’t forward with me, it set me back a little bit.” Eddie confesses, entwining his fingers between Richie’s.

“I’m sorry. I got nervous, if we’re being honest.. I don’t know. I’m still stuck in the mindset that nobody could, like, reciprocate feelings.” Richie shrugs and jokes, “It’s my toxic trait.”

“No, I don’t think it’s toxic,” Eddie disagrees, “Someone made you feel like that at some point in your life. But you know it’s not true, right?” He sits up, letting his finger trace Richie’s jaw, speaking his words in a breathy manner, “If it’s not obvious, the feelings are mutual..” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Richie’s eyes flicker down to Eddie’s lips, that seem to be getting closer and closer, and lets himself just feel. Feel the moment, the present, and focuses only on Eddie. They kiss slowly, Richie’s hand settling on the back of Eddie’s neck. He whispers against his lips, “I’m all in, Eds.”

“Me too, Rich..” Eddie goes to lean back in, but is startled when his phone rings. He reaches over to the table in front of him to decline the call. Eddie looks toward Richie, trying to get back to the position he was laying in, when his phone lights up again.

“You can answer it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s okay,” Richie gives him a reassuring smile.

“Okay..” Eddie lets the phone ring one more time before accepting it, “Hello?... Hey, James, I’m good, and yourself?... That’s good. Can I help you with something? You don’t usually call… Uh, kind of yeah. Is everything okay?... What? Now? Uh.. can I bring someone with me?... Thanks, sir. Yes. I’ll be there soon.”

Eddie ends the call and runs a hand over his face, “are you up for an adventure?”

“Is everything okay?”

“My boss called. There’s an emergency with a young pitbull. She’s in danger. She’s trapped on the side of a bridge, like ten minutes away. That’s why he called, because I’m closest.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll come.”

“Great, we have to leave  _ now.”  _

The two slip on their shoes and head to Eddie’s car, who explains the situation more, as he drives away.

“The dog is considered an emergency rescue situation from animal abuse. Her owners tried throwing her over the bridge and some people nearby saw and called the police. Not only is  _ Homeward Bound  _ an adoption and supplies place, but my boss helps out with rescues. He asks us to help sometimes.”

“Do we know if she’s okay?” Richie asks.

“So far, yes. When he called. He’s watching her, and they’re trying to drape nets beneath her without scaring her, but that can be dangerous.”

“This is..”

“Scary?” Eddie finishes for him, “We’ve had a lot worse situations. Some that I’m very glad I was not apart of.”

When they get to their destination, Eddie quickly parks the car and rushes over to his boss, Richie by his side.

“Any updates, James?”

“The police and rescue team can’t get the nets near her. She freaks out and we can’t let her fall. There’s nothing to catch her. If she falls, she’s going to die,” James says, gulping. “We don’t have a plan, and it’s only a matter of time before she moves.”

Eddie cautiously and slowly moves to the railing and peers over it, seeing the poor pup stranded on the ledge. 

“I can get to her.” 

An echo of  _ what _ ’s ring out. Richie watches in horror as Eddie hands his phone to him. 

“I can get to her,” Eddie says again, “I think I’ll be able to fit on the ledge. It’ll be tight, I know, but… if we want to save her, this is what we have to do. This could be our only option.”

“And what if you fall, Eddie?”

“Then I have a better chance of surviving the fall than she does. Just.. trust me, please? And don’t question it, James. The more you worry, the more nervous I get. And that’s not gonna be good with me on a slim ledge, hundreds of feet up from the river.” Eddie proceeds to lift himself onto the railing, now sitting on it, “I need everyone to stay quiet and calm.”

Everyone nods and lets Eddie do his thing. Eddie swings his leg over from the safe side, and plants both feet on the ridge and crouches down. He has one hand still grasped onto the railing, the other reaching over to try and grab the pup. 

“Come here, sweetie.. Come on,” Eddie encourages. “It’s okay, I promise. I’m here. You’ll be safe.” The pitbull puppy stands up slowly and immediately wimpers. “You guys, I think she has a broken leg.” Eddie isn’t one-hundred percent sure if they can hear him, but he hopes so. He inches closer, able to hook his fingers underneath of her collar, steadily pulling her toward him. 

For a second, he loses grip on the railing, but he gains balance quickly. He cups his hand beneath the pup’s stomach and lifts her, cradling her into his chest. “A little help guys!” Eddie shouts, gradually standing up. He hands the dog off to his boss and one of the policemen are pulling him back over the railing. 

“They’re both safe.” James announces, allowing a pause for everyone to clap. Eddie has tears in his eyes, and finally breathes out a sigh of relief.

Richie finally makes his way over and brings him into a hug, “You’re a hero, Eds.”

“I wouldn’t say  _ that.”  _ Eddie weaves his hand into the hair at the bottom of Richie’s neck, playing with it gently, “Just happy I could do it.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m great. Just shaken up a bit, is all. When I lost my grip on the railing, I thought that was it.”

“I knew you could do it.”

“Thanks, Rich.” Eddie hugs him again. “This was a lot for a first date, wasn’t it?”

“Just a bit, but very adventurous.”

“So, it wasn’t terrible?”

“Not even close.”

“Good. I had fun, too. That being said, I think we should call it a night. After that I need a long nap.” Eddie chuckles and looks up at Richie, “Is that okay?”

“Whatever you want. I’m not gonna hold you from your sleep, Eds.”

Eddie smiles, “Let’s go. You still need to get your car at my apartment.”

* * *

  
  


When they get back to Eddie’s place, neither of them move from their spot, both trying to speak at the same time.

“You go first,” Eddie insists.

“I want to see you again.” Richie turns to him and rests his arm on the back of Eddie’s seat. For a second, Eddie doesn’t speak and he’s terrified that he doesn’t feel the same way.

But, then Eddie angles himself over the console and cups Richie’s cheeks in his hands, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. “My schedule comes out on Thursdays. I’ll let you know when I’m available.”

Richie nods, “Sounds good to me.” He hesitates to kiss Eddie once more, but he’s met in the middle. The two get out of Eddie’s car and stand at the driver’s side door for a moment, Richie’s hands twitching, wanting to hold the Eddie. He kisses him again before getting into his own car, and rolls his window down to bid Eddie a goodnight.

“Goodnight, Richie.”

He sighs happily. It  _ is  _ a good night.


	3. Chapter 3

Richie gets a text from Eddie while he’s working. It’s a Thursday and he already knows it’s about Eddie’s schedule. He’s not technically supposed to use his phone when on the clock, because he works as a stocker at a warehouse, where he has to deal with moving, unloading, and packing boxes in and out of Walmart. His manager, Mike, thinks that if any of them are in the slightest bit distracted, they’ll break something. 

Richie takes his phone off to read the message, cautiously looking out for Mike, not wanting to be caught. He was already yelled at this week for sitting down for .02 seconds. 

** _Eddie, 2:37pm: _ ** _ got my schedule. When are you free this week? _

** _Eddie, 2:37pm:_ ** _ scratch that, are you free soon? _

** _Eddie, 2:38pm: _ ** _ im getting out a little early today. We can hang out today if you want to _

** _Eddie, 2:39pm: _ ** _ it doesnt have to be considered a date or anything, i just wanna see you _

Richie sighs and looks around the room before responding.

** _Richie, 2:41pm: _ ** _ im working rn eds i wont be done until like 8pm _

** _Eddie, 2:41pm:_ ** _ eds? _

** _Eddie, 2:41pm: _ ** _ drop your location _

** _Richie, 2:42pm:_ ** _ what why _

** _Richie, 2:42pm:_ ** _ you gonna come murder me or something _

** _Richie, 2:43pm:_ ** _ actually if you are, PLEASE  _

** _Eddie, 2:43pm:_ ** _ no you shithead _

** _Eddie, 2:43pm:_ ** _ wanna come visit you like you come visit me :) _

** _Richie, 2:44pm:_ ** _ i work as a walmart stocker, thats not really possible _

Before Richie can send or look at another text, someone’s clearing their throat. He nearly drops his phone trying to quickly pocket it. 

“Richie, what the fuck?” It’s Mike, and he’s not happy.

“Sorry, Mike, I swear I haven’t been on it for long.”

Mike sighs and rubs at his face, “I understand you’ve been working for a total of,” he checks his watch, “two hours and forty-five minutes, but can’t you wait until your break? It’s not long until then.”

Richie nods and watches Mike walk away. One of these days he’s sure to be fired. Like everyone else gets away with being on their phone, but the second he pulls his out, it’s like Mike can sense it. 

He gets back to work, grabbing box after box to stack them in the warehouse. Richie’s lucky he’s stronger than most people he knows, because being a stocker is a lot of work. 

That doesn’t last too long, though, because the next time he goes back to the truck, someone’s jumping out from the side of the building at him.

_ “Boo!”  _

“Jesus fucking  _ christ,”  _ he takes one look at the person, and it’s  _ Eddie.  _ “What in the world are you doing here?”

“I told you that I wanted to see you,” Eddie shrugs coyly. 

“Eds, I could get into trouble. I was actually just yelled at, like, ten minutes ago for being on my phone. From texting  _ you.”  _ Richie tells him and peers into the warehouse quickly, to check if anyone is coming. “How did you know which Walmart I work at, anyway?”

Eddie grins, “Bill came in right before I left and I asked him. Do you want me to leave, though?”

“You’re something else,” Richie says, hesitating on the other half of Eddie’s words. 

“Is that a no?” Eddie asks, stepping into his space. Richie swallows the lump in his throat.  _ Is he sweating? Probably.  _

“I-” Richie says, but doesn’t know what he wants to say. Because no, of course he wants him to stay, but at the same time, he doesn’t want to get into trouble if they’re caught. “My boss could catch us.”

Eddie stands on his tiptoes to press a soft kiss to Richie’s jaw, that definitely has more than just innocence to it. And, like, they haven’t really talked about this, but Richie’s not opposed to this. 

“Come on,” Richie tells him and grabs his hand, pulling him into the warehouse. He looks around again before weaving around a maze of boxes, shoving Eddie up against some shelves. Eddie lets out an  _ oof.  _

“Is this what you came here for? To get me flustered at my job?”

Eddie shrugs and reaches up to tenderly touch his face, “just wanted to see you.. This is pretty cool, though.” He grins and grasps the back of Richie’s neck to bring him closer, connecting their lips. Richie relaxes into the touch and kisses him back slowly, deciding to test the waters and open his mouth ever-so-slightly.

Eddie delves into this, following Richie’s pace. His hands weave themselves into Richie’s hair, tugging experimentally. Richie’s hands tighten on the smaller boy’s waist and pulls him against his body. Eddie’s hands fall to Richie’s shoulders and turns him around so their positions are now flipped. There’s a moment where Richie thinks he nearly blacked out when he felt Eddie’s tongue dip into his mouth and it just felt so warm and right and  _ shit  _ is he about to bust a nut from just kissing Eddie?

Richie pulls back quickly and gasps, “Wait, wait, wait..”

“What’s wrong? Is somebody coming?”

“No,” he checks anyway, “I’m just.. Really overwhelmed right now..”

Eddie smiles and leans up to peck him sweetly and jokes, “careful there..”

There’s a noise nearby and the two are both holding their breath, trying not to make a sound. It rustles for a few more moments before stopping.

“I think a second shifter just came in.. which means my boss is gonna come in any moment now to tell me to go on break..” Richie’s eyes widen in panic.

“Guess this is my cue to leave, then,” Eddie straightens Richie’s collar and kisses him once more, “Date number two tonight?”

Richie stares at him with heart eyes, “I- yes. Yes, definitely.”

“Alright, then. Text me when you get home, okay?”

“Okay,” Richie agrees, nodding. He walks Eddie back out, making sure he’s out of sight, and then quickly grabs another box just as Mike is coming back.

“Tozier! Break!”

* * *

  
  
  


Richie clocks out at exactly 8:02pm and doesn’t even stop to talk to his coworkers like he usually does. He grabs his keys and phone from his locker and waves to Ben and is halfway out the breakroom when he stops him.

“Woah, woah, woah, and where are you going? No break room talk today?” Ben laughs, “What, are you getting annoyed of me?

“No, of course not.” Richie tells him, “I-..” 

Ben looks at him, “You have a date,  _ don’t you?” _

“Maybe I do.” Richie flips his keys in his hand and shakes his hair out, “He wants to come over tonight.”

“Oh, does he now?” Ben hums, an amused look growing on his face.

“Yeah. He told me when he came here unannounced and made out with me against the shelves for a good ten minutes.”

“Is that what I heard?”

“You’re joking.”

“I am,” Ben grins, “Go home and get ready. I’ll see you later.”

“See ya.”

Richie gets into his car- hasn’t even  _ started  _ it and he already feels nervous. Not to be with Eddie, but because he hasn’t been with anybody he liked this much since he was eighteen. It’s been four years. He rubs at his face and sighs deeply, turning the key in the ignition. Richie already knows that he’s falling hard and fast for Eddie.

* * *

  
  


** _Richie, 8:39pm: _ ** _ hey im home  _

** _Eddie, 8:39pm:_ ** _ finally _

** _Richie, 8:40pm: _ ** _ let me shower real quick and then i’ll send you my address  _

** _Eddie, 8:40pm: _ ** _ okay sounds good : _ ** _) _ **

Richie sets his phone down on the sink and pulls up his spotify to shuffle one of his playlists. He strips and gets into the shower, turning the water on. He washes his body with his favorite smelling soap and makes sure to use the conditioner for his hair that his mom had bought him- it’s curl defining. Everyone loves his curls. 

He steps out of the tub and quickly dries himself off. After combing his hair out and getting dressed, Richie’s grabbing his phone and texting Eddie. He knows Eddie will be here in about ten minutes, so he thinks ahead and orders Chinese takeout, since they had pizza last time.

Richie just finishes tidying up his living room when there’s a knock at his door- he feels like he might need a minute to breathe. When the second knock comes, he knows he doesn’t have time to do that. He proceeds to the door and looks through the peephole- just to be sure. Eddie stands there patiently. Richie opens the door with a smile, “Hey, Eds.”

“You know, I was beginning to think you weren’t going to let me in.”

“Never,” Richie grins, stepping out of the way for Eddie.

“Also, what’s with that nickname?  _ Eds?”  _

Richie shuts the door behind him and shrugs, “I don’t know, just thought of it.” He leads Eddie to the living room and turns the TV on, “Do you want a drink? I’ve got water.. Beer.. Kool Aid.. Chocolate Milk-”

Eddie stops him before he can say anything else and deadpans, “Chocolate Milk.”

“You’re a child.”

“You offered it!”

“Touché.”

Richie goes to the kitchen and to the fridge, grabbing Eddie’s Chocolate Milk, and grabs himself a bottle of water. He goes back to the living room and sees Eddie toeing off his shoes, picking up a magazine from the coffee table.

“Holy shit, you get  _ Glamour Girl  _ magazine subscriptions?” Eddie stifles a laugh.

“Listen, okay, my sister was rooming with me for a bit before she went to college. Don’t laugh!” Richie sits down next to him.

“Not laughing, I promise,” Eddie leans back into the couch, “So, did your boss say anything after I left earlier?”

“No, I don’t think Mike noticed, but my coworker Ben, who we heard come in, said something to me when I left.”

“What did he say?” Eddie asks.

“I think he was joking, but he said he heard us moving around. He was teasing me because usually I talk to him while he’s on break before I leave, but I was um.. In a hurry.” Richie’s eyes meet Eddie’s for a moment, but he looks down, blushing.

“In a hurry, huh?”

There’s another knock at the door and Richie reaches over for his wallet. “Chinese food is here.”

Richie pays the delivery man and takes the food back to the couch, handing one of the boxes to Eddie, “I hope this is what you like. I remember you saying you liked Chinese, but I wasn’t sure-”

“It’s great, Rich. I love Chinese food,” Eddie opens the box and stabs the noodles with his fork, “So, you said you were in a hurry?”

“Yeah,” Richie says between bites, “I.. I really wanted to see you.”

Eddie swallows some rice, “I can’t believe you like being around me..”

“I like  _ you.”  _ Richie confesses. “Not that it was a secret or anything. I’ve had a huge crush on you since I first saw you and honestly? I don’t think that’s gonna change anytime soon.”

Eddie smiles, “My friend thinks it’s funny that you kept stalling to ask me out by buying random things for your friend’s dog.  _ I  _ think it’s cute. You had me from the start, too, you know.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, you walked in and I told Bev, my coworker, that I thought you were really,  _ really  _ fucking cute. I tried flirting but you both were there as customers, and I actually thought that you and Bill were together.”

Richie laughs, “You thought..? Bill and I..?” Eddie nods. “I’m gonna have to tell Bill that. He’s the straightest person I know.”

“Well, you kept coming back and the first time you did I was a little suspicious, but the second time I caught on, because I’m not  _ entirely  _ stupid.” Eddie grins and looks into his empty container, setting it aside. Richie does the same, moving closer to him. Eddie catches on, tilting his head towards Richie, letting their foreheads touch. Richie thinks he seems more tender than he was earlier. 

“Eddie, I..” Richie’s words get caught in his throat, “Listen, I know that I seemed, um..” He doesn’t even know what he’s trying to say. Excited? Nervous? Anxious? Maybe he was feeling all of those from the thrill of possibly being caught. It was a rush to him. “It was just a lot, earlier, you know?” Eddie nods. “And I.. I don’t want you to think it’s because I’m scared or anything, because- because I’m  _ not,  _ it’s just been a long time since I liked anyone this much and being with you, just with you.. Makes me feel..”

“Richie, you don’t have to explain yourself to me, okay? We can take things slow, or fast, or- or whatever you want, alright? I like you, a lot, too. We don’t have to r-”

“No,” Richie shakes his head, “It’s not anything like that, I.. I would’ve done more with you on our last date. I know we only really kissed and we didn’t really talk about anything else, but today at my work.. It felt different, and I  _ know _ you felt that too. I just.. I’m not scared. I want.. I want..”

“Me?” Eddie swallows.

“You,” Richie breathes. He leans in, pressing his lips to Eddie’s. He doesn’t need to test the waters this time. They’re on the same page. Richie settles his hands on Eddie’s hips, trying to pull him closer, but Eddie has better ideas.

Eddie stands up and Richie gets the hint, laying down on the couch, his head propped up on a pillow. Eddie swings a leg over Richie’s waist, straddling him. “I want you too,” he whispers.

Richie plays with the hem of Eddie’s shirt before Eddie pulls it off, flinging it to the floor. He leans down, kissing Richie deeply, hands roaming from his hair, to his neck, to his chest, the bottom of his shirt. Eddie takes Richie’s off, too, kissing his chest softly. 

“Rich?” Eddie whispers against his skin.

“Hm?”

“Do you have anything? Condoms? Lube?”

“Yeah.. in m’room..”

“Do you wanna go to your room?”


	4. Chapter 4

“I slept with Eddie.” 

Bill chokes on his water, receiving weird looks from the other people in the diner that they’re currently at. “You couldn’t have like.. w-warned me?”

“What? Did you want me to start off by describing our foreplay or something? You can’t really just ease into saying that you had sex with someone.” 

“Uh, y-yeah you can? Just like. _ ‘Oh h-hey you know how I’ve been seeing Eddie lately? Well, we p-progressed a little f-further recently..’ _”

“Stop being a pussy, you’re grown. I could’ve said _ so _much worse.”

“I’m just s-saying, Richie.” Bill puts his hands up in defense, “So, when did this happen? Was he good?”

_ “ _ A few weeks ago, and _ really _good. So good that it was over quicker than I wanted it to be.”

“Are you gonna see him today?”

“I don’t know. I’ll at least text him later. I know he’s at work.” Richie says, and then if on cue, his phone vibrates.

** _Eddie, 10:23am: _ ** _ listen i know i just left your apartment like two hours ago but i miss you _

** _Eddie, 10:23am:_ ** _ work is so boring and ive been here for 23 minutes _

** _Richie, 10:24am: _ ** _ i can stop by later if you want me to _

** _Eddie, 10:24am:_ ** _ would u?? _

** _Richie, 10:24am:_ ** _ yeah of course xx _

** _Eddie, 10:25am: _ ** _ are you gonna buy random dog items this time _

Richie laughs.

** _Richie, 10:25am: _ ** _ stop bullying me _ ** **

“I’m probably gonna go there after we’re done eating. He says he’s bored at work.” Richie locks his phone and slides it to the side of the table when their waitress brings them their food.

“Are you gonna come with me?” Richie asks, shoving a forkfull of pancakes into his mouth.

“And watch you thirst over him in public? N-No thanks,” Bill stabs his eggs with his own fork and chews it quickly.

Richie scoffs, “Wha-? I’m not.. I’m not gonna..” Bill shoots him a look and Richie adverts his gaze. It’s not his fault Eddie’s fucking hot.

* * *

  
  


Richie goes into _ Homeward Bound _for the first time in nearly three weeks. He pushes the door open and looks around the lobby for Eddie, and when he doesn’t see him, he walks into the back where all the dogs are. He finds Eddie standing next to another coworker, writing something down on his clipboard. Richie sneakily walks behind him and covers his eyes with his hands. “Boo.”

Eddie removes them gently and smiles up at him, “Hey, Rich.”

“I’ve come to relieve your boredom.”

“What, you just gonna sit down at the table over there until I’m done?”

Richie nods, “If that’s what it takes. I promise I won’t be too distracting.”

“Just like you said last night, then?”

A cough interrupts their conversation and Richie clears his throat.

“Hey, Eddie.. You wanna introduce me?”

“Right,” Eddie puts a hand on his coworker’s shoulder, “Rich, this is Bev. Bev, this is Richie.”

“Oh, is _ this _the guy you haven’t shut up about for like a month now?”

“Bev, shut up.”

“No, no,” Richie laughs, “Tell me more.”

Eddie nudges Richie, “She’s gonna lie to you, don’t trust her.”

“Fine, fiiine. I won’t ask. But you should definitely tell me what you’ve been saying about me. Good things, I hope?”

Eddie’s eyes glimmer with mischief, “only the best.” He stands on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Richie’s lips, “Oh! Come look at Cookie.”

“Cookie?”

“The pitbull- the one I saved last month. She’s all cleaned up now. They let me name her.” Eddie’s got the cutest smile plastered to his face, “Come on,” he takes Richie’s hand and leads him over to one of the kennel cages where the most gorgeous pup he’s ever seen, is sitting on a big comforter.

“She did break her leg, but we got her all casted up, and she’s healing well now.”

“Can.. Can I go pet her?”

“Yeah, yeah I’ll open the cage. Be careful though.”

“Of course, Eds.”

Eddie takes the set of keys from his pocket and unlocks the door, letting Richie go in. 

The puppy wags her tail slightly, somewhat scared, somewhat excited to see a new person. She tilts over to let Richie pet her tummy.

“Eds, god, she’s fucking adorable. No one has adopted her yet?”

“No,” Eddie frowns. “She’s a Pitty. Not a lot of people want to adopt one with history, and one that has a broken leg.”

“I feel so bad.” Richie kisses her foot and scratches at her chin.

“Me, too. She doesn’t deserve this. She’s a baby.”

As they’re talking, Eddie’s boss, James, is walking over. 

“Is he going to adopt her?” James asks.

“I wish,” Richie frowns, standing up. He exits the cage and sticks his hand under the automated hand sanitizer dispenser to clean his hands. “My landlord doesn’t allow animals, or I would snatch her up real quick.”

James looks at Eddie and there’s an unspoken conversation happening between them that Richie can’t seem to understand why Eddie so suddenly looks upset.

“Eddie, it’s been a month.”

“James, we can-.. We can- we _ have _ to give her longer. It’s not fair to her. We aren’t supposed to be a _ kill shelter.” _

“We aren’t,” James says sternly, “But because her previous owners found out we have her, they made a bullshit claim saying that she bit one of the kids and the state believes it. You know this. You _ know _I would let her stay her until someone adopts her, just like the rest of them.”

“When is the state taking Cookie?”

“Tomorrow.”

_ “Tomorrow?!” _ Eddie shrieks, _ “That’s not enough time! _ We- we could have made a post on Facebook- or, or- _ or something!” _

“We can tell people all day tomorrow before they come and hopefully someone will adopt her.” James’ eyes are apologetic. 

“What do you think I’ve been _ doing? _ What we’ve _ all _ been doing? Nobody is going to come get her because the stigma around Pits are still _ disgusting.” _Eddie spits his last word. It’s not toward James, but in general. 

“We’ve done all we can, you know that, right? Cookie-”

_ “Cookie _doesn’t deserve to die because she defended herself. She’s a puppy! A helpless puppy and that’s all she knew how to do.”

“Eddie-”

“I want her.” Eddie says suddenly and quickly. “I want to adopt her.”

“Are you sure? What about your apartment, will she be allowed?” James asks.

“My landlord is a friend of mine. Stan won’t care if I bring her in, especially under the circumstances. I want to adopt her. I’m taking her home _ tonight.” _

James nods and smiles, “You’re the best.” He walks off and Eddie turns back to Bev and Richie.

“I’m gonna get back to work, Eddie. I’ll let you and Richie talk alone for a minute.” Bev taps Eddie’s shoulder, squeezing it slightly, before she walks back to the counter.

“Hey..” Richie says just above a whisper, “You okay?”

Eddie pulls him into a tight hug. “I’m fine.. She’ll be okay, now.”

“Proud of you, baby.”

Eddie leans back and his mouth forms into a smirk, _ “Baby, _huh?”

“I-” Richie flushes and laughs, “It came out naturally.”

“.. What about _ boyfriend? _Do you think that would flow naturally?”

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend, Eds?” 

“I guess so, seems like I have to do _ everything _ around here. Asking you out on our first date, initiating the first time we had sex.. Becoming official..”

Richie laughs and noses at his cheek, “okay, _ boyfriend, _well how about I come over and we’ll celebrate tonight? With Cookie, too.”

Eddie grins and touches their foreheads together, “It’s a date, _ baby.” _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains a time jump of a few months, dont be confused!!!!!

“Babe, why does it seem like you love Cookie more than me?” Eddie’s sprawled out on his couch, trying to catch up on some work, but he rather have Richie all over him. He wants the distraction. But, instead, Richie’s on the floor playing tug-of-war with <strike>their</strike> his dog. 

“You know I love you, baby.” Richie gets pinned by the dog, still a puppy. He grabs the rope toy from her mouth, screaming, _ “Aha!”, _and crawls away from her. “But I’m Cookie’s best friend.”

“Don’t lie, you _ know _Stan has that title. She fucking adores him.”

Richie laughs, “This is true,” and Cookie takes the rope from his hands and jumps onto the loveseat, chewing it peacefully.

“Now that she basically told you to fuck off, will you _ pleaaase _come over here and kiss me?” Eddie forms his lips into a pout.

“No, you are _ working,” _ but Richie stands up and walks over to him, anyway. “I can’t distract you.”

“I think a little distraction is okay,” Eddie grins and throws his clipboard onto the coffee table. He extends his arms out to pull Richie closer once he’s in reach. “I’ve been working _ really _hard.”

“Have you now?”

“Mhm. And _ I _think it’s time for us to just relax.”

“How do you suppose we do that?” Richie asks suggestively, leaning in to capture Eddie’s lips between his own. He runs his tongue along Eddie’s bottom lip, licking into his mouth. 

“I think you know,” Eddie says against Richie’s jaw. He tilts his head into the crook of his neck, nipping at Richie’s collarbone.

Richie runs his hands up the side of Eddie’s thighs, the curve of his ass, and lifts up his shirt, exposing the small of his back. Eddie pushes Richie back to take his shirt off, but the sudden movement startles Cookie, and she’s barking and running over to make sure that the both of them are okay. They both let out a laugh and pet Cookie reassuringly.

“We’re okay, baby. Don’t worry,” Richie tells Cookie, in a slightly higher voice, “Such a tough girl. You’re such a good protector.”

Cookie sits between the two of them, head resting on Eddie’s leg.

“See what you do, Eds? Try to be a little rough and you go and scare her. Now we’re obligated to not move.”

Eddie chuckles, “I’ll make up for it tonight, how does that sound?”

Richie grabs Eddie’s hand and kisses the back of it. 

* * *

  


“I want to ask Eddie to move in with me.” Richie tells Bill. They’re at the same diner where he told him he slept with Eddie for the first time. That was months ago.

“But, y-you’re not allowed dogs in your b-building. And y-y-you know that Eddie won’t give up Cookie.”

“Not asking him to. I would never let him do that,” Richie spins a quarter on the table and slumps in his seat, “he’s been saying how his lease is up in a few weeks anyway. He said he wants to look for a bigger apartment because Cookie’s only going to get bigger.”

“W-What’s the issue, then?” Bill asks. “You know Eddie loves you.”

“Yeah, but who knows if he’ll want to. Like, if this is too big of a step for him.” 

Bill leans forward, “Rich. I’ve seen t-the way he-he is around you. E-Eddie would follow you anywhere you go. J-Just ask him.”

“You think so?”

“I’m not your best friend and advice guru for nothing.” Bill takes a sip of his water and Richie laughs.

“Thanks, Bill.”

* * *

Richie takes his keys out of his pocket, shuffling them until he finds the one to Eddie’s apartment. He unlocks the door, kicking off his shoes at the mat, and closing it behind him. 

“Hey, Eds? You home?” He looks at the time, realizing that Eddie won’t be home for another twenty or so minutes. Richie goes to the couch and pats the space next to him, coaxing Cookie to come lay next to him. She jumps up and curls into his side. 

When Eddie gets home, he finds Cookie and Richie snuggled up together and it has to be the cutest sight he’s ever seen. Kneeling next to Richie, he whispers softly, “Hey, baby, I’m home.”

“Hm?” Richie stirs. “I fell asleep?” He rubs at his eyes and sits up.

“How long have you been sleeping for?”

“Not long,” Richie says, “I only got here like, maybe a half hour ago?”

“Did Stan call?” Eddie asks. “Or stop by?”

“No, why?”

“We were going to go over the contract again in case I decided to sign another lease for six months.”

“No!” Richie exclaims, “I.. actually, I’m glad he didn’t.. Because I wanted to talk to you about that.”

Eddie squints, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong.” Richie tells him, “I just.. Okay. So we’ve been dating for nearly seven months now, you know?”

“Are you breaking up with me?” A hurt look flashes across Eddie’s features and Richie wastes no time to debunk that question and kiss him soundly.

“No, baby, no. Nothing like that,” Richie caresses his cheek. “I.. I just thought.. I thought that maybe we could get an apartment together. We could live together… if you’d want, of course. Maybe this is.. Too soon? But I already know that I wanna be with you forever, so why not just take this step early?”

Eddie smiles and links their fingers together, “You’re asking me to live with you?”

“I- yes. Or, we- we could just be roommates, in case that sounds too intimate? All I know is that I love you and want to spend as much time as I can with you, and Cookie-” 

Eddie cuts him off with a kiss, cupping Richie’s face, “If I didn't know any better, it sounds like you're proposing.”

Richie laughs, flustered. “I mean.. No, not right now.. but that is the main goal, eventually.”

“Eventually,” Eddie rubs his nose against Richie’s.

“So.. is that a yes? You want to move in together?”

“I’d want nothing else in the world.”

Eddie climbs on top of Richie, resting his head on his chest. Cookie comes to join them, laying in the crook of Richie’s arm.

Maybe it’d be too soon for most people, but Richie knows that this is where he’s supposed to be. This is his family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK U FOR READING!!!! 
> 
> pls comment any reaction, i'd love to hear from you!!
> 
> my tumblr: richietoaster

**Author's Note:**

> pls give me validation
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ richietoaster


End file.
